Danganronpa: Pokemon Academy
by sacFFiction
Summary: 16 Pokemon were picked from the far sides of the Earth to be the second batch of Pokemon Academy. They expected it to be cool when inside the gate, however, things are not what they expected. A sadistic two-colored bear named Monokuma takes over the school after the mysterious death of the headmaster, Solgaleo. He tells everyone that the only way to graduate is to kill and escape.
1. Prologue: Headmaster's End

Pokémon: Urrgh…

A Pokémon wakes up, feeling numb. He became confused when he found out that his 4 feet were tied into a metal platform.

Pokémon: Where…am I?

?: Oh my. So you're finally awake. Ready for your end, Solgaleo?

The Pokémon looked around, trying to find out who asked him.

Solgaleo (Pokémon): Who are you?! Come out, you coward!

From afar, a silhouette of a girl of moderate height appears. It seemed to be carrying something.

?: Well, I'm right here.

Solgaleo looked at the source of the sound. Recognizing the girl, he prepares to attack…

Solgaleo: You-

…but he failed. He tried again, but none of his attacks worked.

?: Oh my! It seemed like the powerful headmaster has turned into a wimpy, powerless Pokémon.

Solgaleo: Wha-

?: Don't bother. You'll die anyway.

And the girl pulled a lever, signaling the start of Solgaleo's execution.

 **000**

 **EXECUTION 0: DEEP-FRIED HEADMASTER**

Solgaleo was tied down into a metal platform. As the lever was pulled, the platform goes down until it reaches the ground. A trapdoor was opened under the platform, making the platform fall.

Spoiled leftovers fall down on the powerless Pokémon. A bucket of spices were also poured down. Solgaleo has just enough time to give a howl of terror before being piled up by leftovers and spices. And he drowned in the scorching-hot lava that served as Solgaleo's executor.

The lever was pulled back to reveal a dead, blackened Pokémon reeking with foul odor that was originally Solgaleo, the headmaster of Pokémon Academy.

 **000**


	2. Checkpoint: Author's Note

**Hi guys! It's me again. After a day, I've decided to let you see the whole character party included as students in Pokemon Academy as well as their Ultimate Titles. I would also like to thank a fellow writer, 'Ultraultra Space', for helping me see the whole concept of this story.**

 _ **CHARACTERS:**_

 _ **Mudkip: U. Swimmer**_

 _ **Gardevoir: U. Sleuth**_

 _ **Geodude: U. M. Artist**_

 _ **Meditite: U. Guesser**_

 _ **Shiftry: U. Knight**_

 _ **Pelipper: U. Messenger**_

 _ **Beautifly: U. Beautician**_

 _ **Mightyena: U. Guardian**_

 _ **Shroomish: U. Analyzer**_

 _ **Marill: U. L. Student**_

 _ **Kadabra: U. Genius**_

 _ **Ninjask: U. Ninja**_

 _ **Machoke: U. Wrestler**_

 _ **Plusle: U. Comedian**_

 _ **Kecleon: U. Copycat**_

 _ **Skarmory: U. Pilot**_

 **If you have any suggestions or changes in the Pokemon (excluding Mudkip), feel free to write it as a review. Oh, and stay tuned since the First Chapter of the School Life will be submitted either tomorrow or the day after that.**

 **SNEAK PEEK:**

 **Chapter 1: 16 Unlucky Pokemon**

?: Will he be alright?

?: Of course he will. He's just exhausted.

?: I hope so.

Mudkip: Urrgh…

Mudkip woke up to the sound of Pokémon chatting with each other.

Mudkip: Uhh...where am I?

?: Finally. He's awake!

?: Are you okay?

Mudkip looked up to find two Pokémon looking at him expectantly. One of them is a female, wears a fairly long dress, and has bangs that cover her left eye. The other is, from Mudkip's sense, a rock. He rubbed his head.

 **Another thing, I'm trying to include 4 legendary Pokemon in here, but I'm out of ideas. If you have a legendary Pokemon in your mind. Don't hesitate to post it in the 'reviews' section. They will appear on later chapters. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 1: 16 Unlucky Pokemon

**THIS IS IT! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY AFTER A SLEEPLESS NIGHT! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **P.S: Shroomish's Ultimate Title is Analyst, not Analyzer. Why do I even got 'analyzer in the first place?**

?: Will he be alright?

?: Of course he will. He's just exhausted.

?: I hope so.

Mudkip: Urrgh…

 **Mudkip woke up to the sound of Pokémon chatting with each other.**

Mudkip: Uhh...where am I?

?: Finally. He's awake!

?: Are you okay?

 **Mudkip looked up to find two Pokémon looking at him expectantly. One of them is a female, wears a fairly long dress, and has bangs that cover her left eye. The other is, from Mudkip's sense, a rock. He rubbed his head.**

Mudkip: I'm fine. But…where are we?

? (Male): Sorry, but that we do not know.

? (Female): Geo, we're on Pokémon Academy. Surely I've told you that many times.

? (Male): Sorry. I'm kind of forgetful, you know.

Mudkip: Pokémon Academy?

? (Female): Yeah, but what I remember before this is that I'm about to enter the gates of the academy, but we passed out. Next thing I knew, I'm here.

? (Male): Gardevoir, why can't you say that you're plagiarizing somebody else's thoughts.

? (Female): I told you, Geo. That happened to me too.

Mudkip: Wait a second, you walked through the school gate…

? (Female): Yeah.

Mudkip: …then passed out?

? (Male): Well, yes. Don't say that happened to you too.

Mudkip: Well, I'm sorry to say but the same 'seemed' to happen to me.

? (Male): It also happened to you?!

Mudkip: Yeah.

? (Female): Whoa. Things are starting to get really interesting. Oh! By the way, I'm Gardevoir.

? (Male): And I'm Geodude. I prefer to be called Dude… but Gardevoir here said that Geo is a nicer name. So here I am.

Gardevoir: I suggest for you to walk around and meet our other classmates as well.

Geodude: Yeah, that'll be essential.

Mudkip: Sure. Thanks

 **And Mudkip walked away, still thinking about all the possibilities as to why he passed out in front of the gate and awoke in a classroom that he didn't notice another Pokemon in front of him.**

?: Hey. At least try to focus when you're walking around.

Mudkip: S-sorry. I didn't see you there.

?: Let me guess, you're thinking about why you got here in the first place after you passed out for a while. Am I right?

Mudkip: Yeah. How did you-

?: It's a simple form of deducing, and besides, I've been right on all my guesses so far.

Mudkip: Oh.

?: I'm Meditite, by the way. Pleased to meet you.

Mudkip: I'm Mudkip.

Meditite: Hm, am I right to assume that you're walking around while trying to meet everybody in this room?

Mudkip: Well, you're right.

Meditite: Well, I tell you. Trying to bump into other Pokémon is not at all effective in trying to meet them. Try going for a new angle.

Mudkip: I'm pretty bad on that kind of angle that you're saying, but I'll try.

 **And Mudkip walked away, keeping Meditite's advice in his mind.**

Mudkip: ' _Wow, it's not even a whole day and I've already conversed with three Pokémon. It seems like Pokémon Academy is a really cool-'_

?: Watch it, you scoundrel!

 **Mudkip was surprised upon hearing those words and took several steps back. He failed on trying to cope with Meditite's advice. A moderately tall and well-built Pokémon is advancing on him with leaves on its hands.**

Mudkip: Whoa! Sorry!

?: Don't even think about challenging me to a fight! You'll see sense when I used my Razor Leaf on YOU!

Mudkip: I-I-I said sorry, okay. And I'm not trying to challenge you, I just accidentally bumped into you and…you know what happened next.

 **The Pokémon took several deep breaths to calm down and lowered his hands, which contained the surprisingly-sharp leaves.**

?: Humph. If only you weren't so small…

 **Mudkip was annoyed at the idea of him being small, although it was true.**

?: Either way, I would gladly introduce myself. I'm Shiftry. And your name…um…non-challenger?

Mudkip: Mudkip. Pleased to meet you.

Shiftry: Pleased to meet you too. Now go, I will let this event pass, but! If you tried to do it again, I would be pleased to mercilessly kill you here and now.

 **Mudkip gulped, but retained his normal appearance.**

Mudkip: Sure.

 **And so Mudkip walked away from Shiftry, while making a promise not to end up in a room with him. A perfect timing turned the tides in favor for Mudkip since he wasn't the one who bumped another Pokémon, but another Pokémon that bumped him.**

?: Whoops! Sorry.

Mudkip: It's alright. I'm Mudkip, by the way.

?: I'm Pelipper. Pleased to meet you.

Mudkip: Wait, what's that in your claws?

Pelipper: Oh, this? An advertisement.

Mudkip: Advertisement?

Pelipper: Yeah, advertisement. See for yourself.

Mudkip got one and began to read.

Mudkip: Pokemon…Mystery…Dungeon? Red and Blue Rescue Team. A game, right?

About the advertisement, it features a blue turtle and a red salamander with fire on its tail, both are Pokemons. For Mudkip, it seemed weird.

Pelipper: Yep, a great game really. Features a Pokemon with a partner who tries to save the world from destruction while doing rescue jobs. I'm included there, amigo. I'm the messenger, which is also my Ultimate Title. What about yours?

Mudkip: From what I remember, I'm the Ultimate Swimmer.

Mudkip: _Strange. I'm the Ultimate Swimmer?_

 **Mudkip called Pelipper, who was just distributing advertisements to a group of Pokemon.**

Mudkip: Wait, can I ask you another question?

Pelipper: Sure. What is it?

Mudkip: Did you pass out by the school gate?

Pelipper: Hmm, I'm not sure. But from what I remember, I was just here in a matter of seconds after I went by the school gate. That's all.

Mudkip: Ok, thanks.

 **And with that, Pelipper and Mudkip parted ways.**

Mudkip: _This is really getting weirder. I remember my Ultimate Title but not what happened to me. Oh my-_

Mudkip failed on following Meditie's advice for the second time.

Mudkip: Sorry.

?: It's alright. You look tired; I'll beautify you up a bit.

Mudkip: Uh-no thanks. I'm alright.

?: Are you sure?

Mudkip: Yeah.

?: Okay, a Pokémon like me does not need convincing at all. Oh, by the way, I'm Beautifly, the ultimate beautician of the PokeParlor located just two blocks away.

Mudkip: I'm Mudkip. Pleased to meet you.

Beautifly: I'm pleased to meet you too. Either way, come see me if you need the gloriously shining beauty of your life.

Mudkip. Sure. _Sheez. Does she know I'm a male?_

 **And Mudkip walked away…for the 5th time.**

Mudkip: _Oh my. This is really getting weirder as time passes._

?: Hey Mudkip!

 **Mudkip looked around and saw Gardevoir coming to Mudkip's direction.**

Mudkip: Gardevoir, what are you doing here?

Gardevoir sighed.

Gardevoir: Oh Mudkip. A few minutes have just passed and you already forgot about your status in here.

Mudkip: Oh, right. So what's the matter?

Gardevoir: Nothing, just wanted to see if you already met everyone.

Mudkip: Did Geodude ask you?

Gardevoir: No. So how are you doing lately?

Mudkip: Well, I've met four Pokémon this day. Meditite…

Gardevoir: The Ultimate Guesser…

Mudkip: Yeah, and Shiftry…

Gardevoir: Some stupid dude who always thinks you're challenging him to a fight…

Mudkip: Pelipper, who carries an advertisement on his claws…

Gardevoir: You mean Pokémon Mystery Dungeon? Red and Blue Rescue Team?

Mudkip: Yeah, is something wrong?

Gardevoir: Nothing, it's just my glorious debut on that game.

 **Mudkip felt left out. He always wanted to be a part of a game, but he's always excluded.**

Gardevoir: Is something the matter?

Mudkip: Nothing. Anyway, the last one is Beautifly.

Gardevoir: The ultimate beautician who works at PokeParlor two blocks away from here.

Mudkip: Wow, how did you know all of them?

Gardevoir: I got here first, Mudkip, remember? And after all, it's just a simple form of deducing.

Mudkip: Oh. Well…alright. I'll try to meet the others this-

 **All of a sudden, Mudkip felt himself swinging around. He tried to find the source of the commotion, but all that he could sense was the strong shaking of the ground below.**

Mudkip: Whoa! W-what's going on?!

Gardevoir: A-an earthquake, but why?

 **After a few minutes, the earthquake stopped. Mudkip, feeling dazed, tried to get up.**

Mudkip: What was that?

Gardevoir: I told you it's an earthquake.

Mudkip: An earthquake? In an academy like this?

?: Hm, it seems weird. It seemed like no ordinary earthquake.

 **Mudkip looked around to find Geodude behind them.**

Mudkip: No ordinary earthquake?

Gardevoir: Yeah. According to my research here about Pokémon Academy, the headmaster, Solgaleo, sets some safety precautions around the academy that can prevent earthquake from occurring within the vicinity of the school. So that can't be right. Right, Geo?

Geodude: Yep. It feels like something came, or will come, out of the ground.

 **Geodude was right. Seconds after, a mild and perceptive shaking of the ground was felt and a black-and-white bear jumped at the podium in front of the classroom ("Ooooh! A bear!"). It had a black, circular eye on its white side and a red eye shaped like that of Batman's logo on the black side. It began to laugh in a sadistic manner.**

?: Upupupupupu. Welcome, my dear students, to Pokémon Academy, the academy of despair.

 **Everyone was struck with horror on what the sadistic bear said.**

Beautifly: D-despair?!

Pelipper: What are you talking about?!

Shiftry: Don't ever try to make some stupid jokes in front of me!

?: Upupupu. You don't have to worry about this thing…since I'm not lying.

 **All of the Pokémon we're further horrorstruck.**

? (Pokémon): W-Whaaattt!

? (Pokémon): Are you mental?!

? (Pokémon): That rhyme was neither silly nor serious at all!

Pelipper: What does this mean?

Gardevoir: A clearer question is…who are you?!

 **The bear turned in Gardevoir's direction and merely laughed for a while.**

?: Upupupupupupupupupupupupu.

Shiftry: Grrr. ANSWER HER! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

 **The bear stopped laughing and gave a serious (and maniacal) smile.**

?: Humph. I suppose I'm forced by my ruddy students to say my name.

Gardevoir: Finally…

?: I am Monokuma, the headmaster of this academy.

 **The Pokémon's horrorstruck faces shone once more. All except Mudkip.**

All Pokémon ('cept Mudkip): WHAAAAAAATTTTTT!

Mudkip: Wait a second. I thought Solgaleo was the headmaster of Pokémon Academy. What happened to him?!

Monokuma: Upupupupu. I took over him after he was killed.

Mudkip: Killed?!

Monokuma: Yep, killed. He was executed on a platform. But it was no ordinary execution, he was also thrown into lava and back up again, smelling rotten. And he was-

Mudkip: How did you know? Or rather, why do you know?

 **Monokuma thought over something for a while and reverted back to his sadistic state.**

Monokuma: You're asking why I knew. Upupupupu. Don't bother hearing the answer. There'll be no change in your life at all.

Shiftry: Just tell us, you meddling wimp.

Gardevoir: Yeah, why not tell us?!

Monokuma: Because that's what I'll do to all of you unless you kill a fellow student and not to be caught for your pathetic crime. Is that enough reason?

All the Pokémon, including Mudkip, was speechless after hearing Monokuma's statement.

All Pokémon: W-wha…

Monokuma: Upupupu. It's not even a day and despair has already settled upon you. What a bunch of pathetic whelps.

Monokuma looks at the wall clock behind him and was surprised.

Monokuma: Whoops. It's time already. Gotta go! Bye.

 **And Monokuma disappeared. However, he reappeared at a screen a few seconds later.**

Monokuma: Oh, I forgot. You need to kill somebody else ASAP or a drastic secrecy will torture you for the rest of your lives. And you can't go out at the main door. I locked it. Okay, goodbye!

 **The Pokémon are still bewildered by the turn of events in the academy.**

All Pokémon: WHAAAAATTTTTT!

 **They only have time to say that before puffs of gas appear, making the Pokémon drowsy and after a while, unwillingly slept.**


	4. Chapter 2: A Meeting at the Cafeteria

Mudkip: Urrr…

 **Mudkip found himself on the floor, numb and cold. He looked around, but all that he could see was bright colors around, magically mixed like something painted on a canvas.**

 **All of a sudden, someone called out to him.**

?: Mudkip…Mudkip?

Mudkip: Huh? Who's there? Show yourself.

 **That 'someone' didn't seem to hear him since it continued to call him.**

?: Mudkip, wake up.

Mudkip: Wake up? What do you mean? I don't understand. Wake up? I'm awake! 

**It still didn't hear him…but some words were caught in his ear, those words that Mudkip really hated to hear and made him terrified…**

?: Hm, he won't wake up? I guess Plan B will work.

Mudkip: Wait what?! Plan B? What's that? What will you-

 **Mudkip didn't have the time to complete the question since he felt himself being plunged back into darkness and into reality, lying on a bed with a fluorescent bulb on top, an air conditioner, and a Pokémon, which Mudkip recognized as Geodude, looking at him creepily.**

Mudkip: GRAVELER!

Geodude: Graveler? HEY, I'M STILL GEODUDE!

Mudkip: Oh. Sorry, but…

Geodude is carrying a Wailmer Pail on his right hand. He also noticed, although barely, that the bed sheets (and Mudkip himself) were wet.

Mudkip: Geodude, what did you just-

Geodude: Oh, it's no big deal. Just carried a pail of water to bring to the cafeteria but ended up being spilled on you. You should thank me, though. If I haven't done that then you might as well be dead. And besides, as you might know, water doesn't agree with my type that much.

Mudkip: Why would you bring it to the cafeteria? And what's the cafeteria?

 **Geodude's tempo in speaking is taking off…**

Geodude: Oh, right. Summarizing it up, we sort of fainted at that classroom thingy due to that sadistic and totally deranged bear and the gas that were emitted from an unknown source and bam! We ended up in our separate rooms and I was one of the Pokémon who woke up first and explored the whole floor.

Mudkip: I can't quite catch your words on the middle to the last part.

Geodude: I'll repeat myself then.

 **And Geodude repeated his own form of speech, but in his normal and understandable dialect, alongside explaining what the cafeteria is.**

?: GEODUDE!

 **Somebody was calling Geodude from the other side of the door. Geodude answered in an irritated voice.**

Geodude: Just wait, Kecleon.

Kecleon peeked out from the door and entered after a while.

Kecleon: Argh. I should've been the one who carried out the task of getting water.

Geodude: Sorry to disappoint you, but you can't.

Kecleon: And why is that so?

Geodude: Because you're too small to carry this big pail, that's all.

Kecleon: Oh, really? Well, you know, I'm a copycat. I can do whatever you do.

Geodude: We'll see. Mudkip, you might as well go to the cafeteria right now. It's on the east starting from your room. Okay, see you there.

Mudkip: Okay, see you.

 **And Geodude closed the door, although Mudkip can still hear shouts and grumbles from the other side of the door.**

 **Mudkip got up on his wet bed, dried the bedsheets (to no avail), and walked out of the room. As he went out, he saw other doors under some dim, red lights, all labeled with names of Pokémon and their full-body photos.**

Mudkip: _Shiftry's Room, Ninjask's Room, Marill's Room, Mightyena's Room…_

… **and all other names of the Pokémon in the locked academy. A few seconds later, Mudkip found a label, the label he really needs to find.**

Mudkip: _The Cafeteria._ It's here.

 **Mudkip opened the door, and he found himself looking at the faces of 13 other Pokémon.**

?: So all of us in the table plus him makes 16.

?: Mightyena, we're 16 _in all_ , _including Kecleon and Geodude!_

 **Mightyena didn't answer, but took the Pokémon's words into account. He started mumbling something.**

Mightyena: _Hm, all of us, 16, minus Kecleon and Geodude, which is 2, 16 minus 2 is 14…so we're 14 in here this time._

 **Meanwhile, Pelipper and Shroomish started mumbling too.**

Pelipper: _Do you have any idea what he's talking about?_

Shroomish: _None, although I think he's throwing insults at us._

Pelipper: _Backstabbing us?_

Shroomish: _No, frontstabbing us._

Pelipper: _Frontstabbing? I'll bet even Microsoft Word doesn't know that word._

Shroomish: _That…wasn't…funny. Although I think I'm gonna laugh._

Shroomish started to snigger quietly, and later on it became so loud that he needed to cover his mouth with Pelipper's right wing. Mightyena just sighed. Mudkip sat between Gardevoir and Shiftry.

Mightyena: Okay, so we're 14 in here, and if Kecleon and Geodude came…

 **Mightyena didn't have time to finish his sentence since Kecleon came (as a water type), drenched by water.**

Mightyena: …there would be disaster.

Geodude came from behind Kecleon.

Kecleon: See, Geo. I didn't even break a sweat.

Geodude: Not sweat, but water.

Kecleon checked his body. He noticed water dripping from himself, but he just shrugged it off.

Kecleon: I had Color Change when the water drenched me, so there.

Geodude: Yeah, and there's countless puddles on the hall.

Gardevoir: I'd better clean it up.

Gardevoir walked over to the drenched, muddy tiles and used her move, Absorb. The water was then absorbed and vanished from thin air.

Mudkip: Whoa, that was very awesome.

Gardevoir: Awesome, yeah. But you better get a grip on yourself, Mudkip, Mightyena's about to start.

 **And soon enough, Mightyena started to ramble.**

Mightyena: Ok, you guys. Does anyone know how we got here in the first place?

Shroomish: All I remember was smoke in a classroom, and then I fell asleep.

Pelipper: So was I.

Meditite: Just who exactly was that sadistic bunny again?

 **A Plusle answered the question.**

Plusle: I guess that's Mono…sumo?

Beautifly: Oh, come on, Plusle. You might as well call him Mono-san, or Mono-kun.

Mightyena: Somehow, Mono-kun rings a bell.

 **A Ninjask, Machoke, and Skarmory answered respectively.**

Ninjask: Mono-kun…Mono-kun…

Machoke: I'm pretty sure there was an 'A' in there.

Skarmory: Mono…kuna?

Meditite: Lemme guess, it's _Monokuma_ , right?

Mudkip: Yeah, I think so.

Skarmory: Hey, you just changed the 'N' to 'M'!

Meditite: It's still a right guess.

Skarmory: Not fair…

 **Gardevoir interrupts before any form of fighting emerges.**

Gardevoir: Come on, guys. Let's just listen to Mightyena for a bit.

Mightyena: Ok. So that monotone bear was Mono…kun or something along that line…

Meditite: _Hmph, couldn't even guess._

Mightyena: …but what does he want to do to us?

Shroomish: Obviously, it's to kill us.

Mightyena: Wrong.

 **Everyone was surprised about Mightyena's rejection to Shroomish's guess. But…why won't he kill them?**

Mightyena: You ask why it's wrong? It's because we are the ones who will kill one another.

Ninjask: That's ridiculous! Why would _we_ kill one another?

Shiftry: I agree, no one could kill a brave knight like me.

Beautifly: Only without your freaking leaf blades, I guess.

Shiftry: How dare-

Gardevoir: Just shut up for a while, please!

 **Both Shiftry and Beautifly are surprised, but managed to regain their own composure.**

Beautifly: O-Of course. Sorry.

Shiftry: Hmph, very well. So why is this Monokuma troubling us?

?: Upupupupu. Obviously, it's to have fun.

 **All of the Pokémon recognized that voice and turned around to see Monokuma standing by the door.**

Mightyena: Here he comes…

Monokuma: Upupupu. I see you understood my motive well-

Gardevoir: To kill us.

Monokuma: DID'NT I SAID IT BEFORE THAT IT'S TO GIVE ME SATISFACTION!

Meditite: And to give us despair?

All Pokémon: Despair?

Mudkip: What's that?

Gardevoir: Despair. The form of feeling like someone doesn't have any hope left. Basically, it's the only substitute to hope, however with dark consequences. You knew about that too, Meditite, right? _That_ bear said it on our first encounter with him, remember?

Meditite: Yeah, I probably do.

Monokuma: Ahem.

 **Monokuma cuts the conversation.**

Monokuma: Can I continue?

Geodude: I might as well say no but be sure to make it interesting.

Monokuma: Upupupupu, of course.

 **The bear pulled out a tablet and showed it to the Pokémon.**

Monokuma: This is the Monogear.

Pelipper: Monogear?

Shroomish: Somehow, I feel like it's connected to what trainers have in Johto.

Monokuma: Ja!

 **And he pointed a finger at Shroomish.**

Monokuma: Upupupu. The Monogear _is_ exactly like what trainers use in that particular region, however with some adjustments.

Mudkip: Adjustments?

Monokuma: For example, you can see where you are now by the Map button. You can also see the profile of other Pokémon in the Pokémon button. _And_ I removed the radio, but design it all you want. I don't care.

 **Monokuma pulled 15 more Monogears inside him and passed it swiftly to all the Pokémon.**

Monokuma: There, one for each of you. And don't forget to kill somebody here before a secret is revealed.

Shiftry: Um, _you_?

Monokuma: Except _me_.

 **Monokuma then vanished from thin air.**

Beautifly: I'd like to say that it was amazing but…he's still ugly.

Mudkip: You said it, but what is he talking about a secret to be revealed?

Plusle: Maybe our darkest ones.

Machoke: Come on, you Plusle. Stop it!

Plusle: Ah, so you're the only one who had a dark past…this will be interesting.

Skarmory: Before some argument occurs, we'd better check on this Monogear.

 **Mudkip and the others opened their Monogears and explored the features of the device. As per usual, some Pokémon had reactions.**

Geodude: Hm…not bad…

Skarmory: Doesn't this have any piloting game?

Pelipper: Yep, just a map, Pokémon profiles and…a Motive button?

Mudkip: Huh, Motive button? What does it look like?

Pelipper: Just a button…but with that creepy bear's face.

Gardevoir: Huh? Where is it? It's not here…oh, this wasn't here before.

Geodude: Wait…mine too. It just appeared.

Mudkip: Same here.

Shiftry: Also in here.

 **After a few seconds, everyone's faces are now wearing the same, surprised expression.**

Meditite: Wait. If this was just here before, then it must be an update.

Mightyena: Let's not waste time. Press the button.

 **Everyone pressed the button. Suddenly, a monitor appears and Monokuma appeared.**

Monokuma: _Upupupupu. Welcome again, all Pokémon to this academy where you just received a Monogear, modified by me. It seems like you all pressed the Motive button so I'll explain._

Monokuma: _The Motive button lets you see the motive specifically given for everyone or, in rare cases, different ones. It serves as a motive for someone to kill a Pokémon. It may be a threat, secret, or, on cases, memories…_

 **The monitor went off and disappeared.**

Shroomish: Wow. That adds to the mysteries.

Plusle: You said it. Memories?

Mudkip: Guys? I hate to say this but…

Gardevoir: But what, Mudkip?

Mudkip: We are in imminent danger. Look in the motives.

 **All Pokémon looked into the motives section and read it.**

 _ **Motive #1:**_

 _ **Hi, my friend. It's me, your super-duper crazy amigo! I'm still here on Unova for my thorough training. I don't know if I can go on a vacation there this summer but I will not stop until I see you again.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **s^a^^o{{**_

 _ **P.S: I heard that Pokémon academy will be demolished this 9:00 AM. Hope you're safe**_ _ **.**_

 **They all looked at the clock, it was already 8:57 AM**


End file.
